Until the Very End (OC x Lucien Lachance)
by LawlessGrey
Summary: Anriel, the Hero of Kvatch, is taking some time away from helping the Blades to "find herself." However, in doing so, she has become a member of the Dark Brotherhood and has found an interesting obsession with The Speaker Lucien Lachance. After a series of unfortunate events, the two will discover that great minds think alike. (Also known as I suck at summaries, please comment!)
1. Chapter 1

It had seemed like over the last few months everything in her world had turned upside down. Anriel was a Breton who the Imperial guards had wrongly imprisoned just a few months ago on the grounds that she was a thief and had attempted to steal something from the Market District. After only a day in prison she had escaped, witnessed the assassination of the Emperor of Tamriel, been sent on some insane mission to bring an amulet to the only surviving heir to the throne and discovered that apparently there was more to the world than she could have ever originally conceived. In that time Anriel had truly discovered what trials she would need to complete in order to aid the Blades in protecting Martin and seating him on the throne. While it was all very fascinating in that regard she decided to take some time away from the Blades and really focus on herself.

That being said, "focusing on herself" really took on a different meaning entirely. It had all started when some guy in Anvil tried to mug her outside of a bar. She fought him and merely meant to incapacitate the man. Though she had been a thief in her lifetime and did some dealings now and again with the Thieves Guild she had never really killed someone outside of a marauder or the like.

The man who had attacked her begged for his life, he had attempted to kill Anriel and stabbed her fairly well in the shoulder. In the heat of the moment, the Breton could not find an ounce of mercy within her. Her preferred fighting methods included long range and magic. In her anger, she utilized her Destruction training and fried the man with lightning until blood ran from his ears and eyes. Pulling the knife from her shoulder, she threw it on the charred corpse and ran away into the night.

That night she slept in the woods outside of the city. Smelling of blood and regret she felt something inside her change that night. Some sort of sick sense of joy, joy that she was alive? Perhaps. She couldn't be certain. That night another change entered her life as she was visited by a shadow. A Speaker from the Dark Brotherhood. His name was Lucien Lachance and he admired her "work" as he put it. She could join them, have a "family" as he put it, there was just one catch. She had to kill again. Her heart throbbed loudly in her chest as she stood before the hooded figure. She held her wounded shoulder tenderly and examined the poisoned knife that he offered to her. Throwing her sandy blonde hair away from her face she nodded her agreement and took the knife carefully from his hands. Under the hood only a smirk was visible as he relayed the location of the man and disappeared into he night with a promise that he would appear again once the contract was fulfilled.

That was only a month ago to the day, and in that time Anriel joined the Dark Brotherhood and excelled in the ranks of the assassins. Her mission with the Blades almost completely forgotten, the only thing that mattered now was her "family."

It had been eight months since that fateful night where Anriel had joined her family. The air around her was still and silent. Anriel breathed in the smell of the dew deeply. She was hunting in the woods near Bravil, her exhale producing a light fog that quickly dissipated. Crouched in a tree the bark felt rough against her fingerless gloves. Her black skintight armor allowed her to blend in easily to the night that surrounded her. Below the sound of a group walking disturbed the stillness, four no five, one a woman perhaps? A small man? The Breton tilted her head to the side and listened carefully as they sloppily crashed through the forest floor.

"Eh watch wat yer doin there," A gruff voice cursed into the dark.

"Well, I can't see!" "You fool!" The voice retaliated sharply.

Anriel frowned as her emerald eyes peered into the darkness with ease. One of the few benefits of being skilled in enchanting was armor that allowed the wearer to see in the dark. The prey stumbled into her view. Four males, one well dressed female. The men looked armed but not particularly strong. Removing them would be purely for her enjoyment. The timid, frail noblewoman was her mark. Contract with a high payment. Bonus for not being seen. A wide smile crossed the assassin's face as she carefully drew her bow. Taking aim quickly she rapidly fired four shots, dropping the armed entourage that surrounded the mark. A shrill scream tore into the night.

Anriel's body sung to life, the mere sound sending her adrenaline pulsing feverously through her body. Leaping from the tree she landed on top of the woman, her body crashing violently to the ground. The sound of bones snapping as her arm bent in an awkward way brought a grin to the Breton.

"Please!" the woman begged, upon closer examination, she too was a Breton. Well off, probably also from High Rock rather than Tamriel born. "Please, I'll do anything!"

Breathing deeply Anriel eyed the woman with amusement but remained silent.

"Please don't kill me," The woman wept. Turning on her side and balling up into the fetal position.

"The Dread Lord commands it," The mage placed her right hand on the woman's chest, "Sleep in the Void," barely a whisper as she sent currents of electricity into the quivering body beneath her. The woman shrieked, convulsing and writhing around viciously until she grew still and only a charred skeleton remained.

Relaxing Anriel let the remaining waves of pleasure from the kill ride over her. She had forfeited the bonus, but in the end it was worth it.

"My dear sister," A familiar baritone voice spoke into the night. Feeling her heart leap into her throat the woman stood and frantically searched the night for the sound.

"Hard at work I see," the voice came again but much closer, too close. Spinning around the Breton nearly jumped to find the Speaker behind her. His hooded robe prevented one from viewing his face entirely, but one could see his expression. A smile of approval graced his features as he looked around at the damage done.

"Speaker," Dropping to her knee Anriel bowed her head in deep respect, "An honor," it was rare to see Lucien at all let alone having him witness a mission.

The man walked silently around the kneeling assassin, appraising her. "Ah, yes," Speaking to himself he stopped as he rounded to her left side. "Rise sister, I have a task for you," Anriel rose slowly, feeling the adrenaline slowly leaking back into her veins. "You have done well, very well," He praised as she kept her head lowered. In her mind, she could not help but feel overjoyed. Being the newest Dark Brotherhood member and receiving praise from the Night Mother's Speaker was perhaps the highest honour aside from receiving praise from her or Sithis himself!

"Anything Speaker," He chuckled, "Yes, I would like you to travel to a fort to the north. It is where I reside. The fort is named Farragut. Provided you can arrive there alive, I will give you your new assignment," A challenge, daring she looked up to see the man but he had already vanished. A true shadow. Smiling Anriel turned and ran off into the night. If there were a contract to be given by Lucien himself; she would not tarry and wait to go to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Many hours and battles with the undead had passed before Anriel stood at a gate within the fort that Lucien had mentioned. Pulling her hood down the assassin let her hair fall free for a moment as she gathered her breath. Looking a little worse for wear she found herself covered in blood (both hers and otherwise) and in need of fresh armor. That would have to wait. The gate opened slowly, and a familiar voice beckoned her to travel within.

Inside the gate there was a large room with smaller rooms off to either side, the voice called again to beckon her to one of the rooms to the left. Peering within she saw the man standing along side a great bookcase. He wore simple armor, black and leather on both top and bottom rather than his usual robe. His hair was long to the middle of his back, black and in a ponytail that tied at the base of his neck. He turned, his grey eyes cold and calculating.

Anriel froze; she had never seen the Speaker without his robes nor his hood. She wasn't sure if anyone truly had. He stood tall, his frame muscular but lean and toned with years of fighting experience. His face was smooth and youthful yet also bore the mark of his experience as an assassin. He watched her face carefully, examining her expression as he turned to face her fully. His pose was relaxed, his hands rested clasped behind his back.

"Sister," His voice echoed lightly through the stone of the room causing the Breton to shiver. Blinking she kneeled down and lowered her head, "Speaker, forgive me, I did not mean to-" "Mean to what?" He interrupted her and slowly walked towards her, his boots silent on the cobblestone floor. "Disrupt me?" He probed as the figure below him nodded. He chucked, "My dear sister, do you not think I was expecting you?" Composed she breathed him deeply, "Of course Speaker," Lucien circled the woman again, "Then there is no need to apologize, is there?" His voice rose slightly with his question. The woman breathed again, "No Speaker," "Good." A finalized statement as he walked back toward the bookcase across the room from them.

"You may stand," Green eyes glanced up to eye the back of the man before her as she rose up unsteadily from kneeling on the stone for so long. "Now then, sister, you have been serving the Dread Lord, our Unholy Matron and your Family in a most admirable way," Anriel couldn't help but smile and straighten as pride swelled in her. "It is an honor Speaker," Pausing he glanced at her over his shoulder and smirked at her, "Indeed, it is. I have yet another honor I would like to bestow upon you. For your…hard work," he finished as he turned to face her.

Unclasping his hands from behind his back he reached into his satchel at his side and withdrew a scroll. "You see, while there is the Black Hand comprised of Four Speakers or Fingers and a Listener or Thumb. Each finger must naturally have a nail or claw. A way to…protect itself," He closed the distance between them and stopped a step in front of her. Perhaps the closest Anriel had ever been to the Speaker. This close she could see him clearly. Though youthful in appearance his face had signs of his age and his life. Despite all this he was very, handsome in his way. He moved with catlike precision and grace, appropriate of one with such capability as he. Enthralled Anriel glanced up at Lucien's eyes. Grey, like the beginning of a dangerous storm or freshly tempered steel. They were cold and unmoving yet something about them drew her in. Making her want to lose herself within them.

"-and so dear sister, I feel that it only appropriate such a title be bestowed upon the very best of my family." Blinking Anriel startled and flushed, her mask cracking for an instant. She had been so busy admiring, no, being entranced with, no that was even worse. She had no paid attention to what the Speaker said! She blinked a few more times and noted that Lucien was starting at her curiously, perhaps even with a bit of annoyance. Annoyance was not a good thing, particularly with Lucien's known temper. "Speaker, I-I-I am honoured," She sputtered, her face feeling heated. Grey eyes bore into her as the man nodded, "Good, the you begin immediately. This scroll details your first mission. Any other contracts will come directly from me. In this contract I will detail a drop location where you may pick up the next contract. We should not meet again unless I deem it necessary,"

The words hung heavy on Anriel's soul, 'Unless I deem it necessary.' Gingerly she reached out and accepted the scroll from him. Their fingers brushed for only a moment, sending electricity through her body. Her stomach flipped as she wrapped her fingers around it and nodded. "Very well Speaker, as you wish. An honor to serve you and the night," Lucien smirked, "Shadow keep you," and with that, he vanished as always.

More time passed and true to his word Lucien did not call for nor see Anriel since that night at the fort. She had continued traveling to different drop locations and collecting his contracts. Some days she found herself hoping that she would see him perhaps leaving the contract or even that she would turn and find him observing her as she made a kill for him. For him. Anriel found herself by a river between contracts and frowned at herself in the reflection of the stream. Before it had never been for anyone in particular. Sithis yes, the Night Mother yes, even her family. These were all good reasons to kill as they were taught to her in the Tenants. Yet, her last few kills she felt herself working extremely hard, harder than ever before. She killed in unique ways and honed her skills further. Just in case. In case he was there, watching, observing as he had before. She sometimes liked to imagine that he was there, with her, watching her open the throat of an enemy or gutting some poor fool.

Yes, now she wanted to kill for Lucien and only for him. For his pleasure. She inhaled sharply at the thought, laying back in the grass and staring up at the sky. Since that night her mind had been clouded with visions and thoughts of the man. His muscular form, lean and tight, walking around her and observing her as she kneel before him in the room. His grey eyes, piercing into her own and burrowing deep to discover her deepest thoughts. Growling she kicked her feet into the ground and cursed, "I'm so stupid," she fussed out loud to herself. Foolish to even think, her mind finished for her.

Sighing she sat up in the grass and started to rise when she felt strong hands suddenly grab her shoulders. A startled scream escaped her as she felt herself being lifted easily into the air. While she was indeed a smaller woman she was all muscle and most people would have a hard time lifting her completely off the ground by themselves. Flailing she heard a deep voice behind her, "Ah haha, this must be the one," An Orc chuckled to himself as she heard others coming up behind her as well. "Let me see, ah yessss," A male Argonian walked up as Anriel was quickly spun around to face him and the others that had gathered. Looked to be one Orc currently holding her, three Argonians and a Khajit. Shit. She cursed as the Argonian male drew closer to her. Breathing in deeply he opened and closed his eyes, "Yes, I smell blood on this one," Yellow eyes met green as he drew back and punched her as hard as he could in the stomach.

"Ack!" Spit and a bit of bile came up as she gagged slightly. Coughing she opened her eyes to find her vision fuzzy. "Dark Brotherhood eh? We have some plans for you!" They laughed as she steeled herself. Righting herself she spat on the face of the lizard that assaulted her, "I will give you nothing," She growled at them, her stomach weak and fluttery. Wiping the mess from his face the reptile put his face directly in front of hers so their noses touched. "Stupid bitch, we will take what we need from you and leave nothing behind." There was a strong blow to the back of Anriel's head and the last thing she saw was darkness closing in around her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was odd for Anriel to go hours after completing a contract without picking up another right away. Lucien always stayed close by the drop off point just to see how quickly she was going through them. It seemed he would soon run out of tasks to give her at this rate. Looking around, the male stilled as he heard a group of travelers walking through the woods nearby. Becoming ethereal the man stayed near a tree and watched as the hodgepodge group of Khajit, Argonian and an Orc traveled by.

"You're sure that whore will be around here Garonk Bat?" An Argonian hissed as the Orc chuckled, "Yeah I'm sure. Paid a pretty penny for some elf to track her down for us." Leaning in Lucien couldn't help but wonder, there were groups who looked for Dark Brotherhood assassins, mercenaries usually, who were hired as a result of a contract carried out. Curious the man followed them at a safe distance. A few mercenaries were usually no problem, but five alone might be a dangerous feat even for him.

The group happened upon a bridge and a stream, the last drop point that Lucien had identified. Looking out he saw a figure reclining on the grass near the water. It would be foolish, no one would dare- his mind rationalized until it was too late. The Orc picked Anriel up as if she were a small bag of flour. The woman flailed and was met with force on the part of the small lead Argonian. Lucien breathed in deeply and held his breath as he watch Anriel spit upon the face of the reptile. Yes dear sister, be strong. He thought as the large brute hit her and he saw her go still. While his instinct as Speaker instructed him to let her be and to find her way out of her mess, considering it was her fault for not being vigilant there was something in the back of his mind nagging him. As he saw the group walking away he felt a force pull him after them. I should leave her but-steeling himself he ran after the group silently and hoped that in listening to his gut he was doing what was right.

A rough force startled Anriel awake. She tried to move but found her hands had been tied behind her and her feet and legs were tied together in front of her. She could not stand and if she were to fall over would not be able to easily right herself either. The Khajit laughed and kicked her thigh once again causing her to flinch and squirm in her attempt to not fall. More laughter filled the camp as the cat strolled to the opposite side of the fire to sit.

"We will eat well soon!" The cat exclaimed joyously in his Elswyr accent. The crew cheered and ate away at venison that looked as if it had been sitting out for a few days.

Anriel blinked and discovered that one of her eyes was swollen shut, probably as a product of some beating she had subsequently taken since her capture. A deep frown crossed her face as she settled back into her bindings. Dark Brotherhood law indicated that were they caught they were to either escape or die. They should never leave themselves alive long enough to be tortured and potentially give out information about the family and their whereabouts. At the current moment the easiest way for her to complete at least one of those objectives would be to bite off her own tongue. A slow and agonizing death, should she die from her wounds in any case, which would be what she deserved for being so careless.

She had gotten herself into this mess and so she would have to live or die with the consequences. Sorrow washed over her. Not for her life. That no longer mattered. But…Her mind flashed images. A dark figure was waking her in the middle of the woods when she was injured and scared, a deep voice praising her skill, grey eyes observing her from across a warm stone room. Luci-Anriel shook her head angrily as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes; the Speaker was not her concern anymore. He would leave her for dead as the tenant dictates.

The celebration of the mercenaries lasted until the early morning before the sunrise. They slept heavy with their bellies full of food and mead. Anriel watched them sleep. She had wriggled and moved all throughout the night and could not break through the bindings that they had placed her in. The ropes burned and bit into her skin as she moved, wincing she continued trying but to no avail. It was only a matter of time before they woke and finished their task for payment, what ever that was. Straining once more Anriel sagged back into her binds and whimpered. There was truly no way out other than death. I will have to do this for my family. For Sithis and the Dread Mother. For…him. Closing her eyes she slowly pushed her tongue between her teeth. Opening her mouth she hesitated as she readied to do what was necessary.

"Stop!" A deep whisper commanded in her ear. Nearly screaming Anriel let out barely a squawk as a leather-gloved hand covered her hand tightly. Feeling warm breath in her ear the man behind her stilled and watched as one of the mercenaries groaned and rolled over in his sleep. A slight sigh passed through the person's lips as they continued to hold Anriel's mouth closed tight for assurance. "Anriel," Lucien! Her mind screamed at her while her body let a soft sob of relief escape. "I am going to cut your bindings, I need you to help me…remove these fools before we can get you out of here. Nod if you understand." The blonde Breton nodded furiously as the Speaker silently drew an elven dagger and split the ropes binding her hands and then her legs. The woman experimentally moved her legs and arms to find them naturally very sore, she would have to do what she could with what she had. Reaching behind him Lucien drew an extra dagger and handed it to her, she took it carefully and weighed it in each hand.

Standing Anriel wobbled a bit as the sun finally rose up over the trees and bathed the wooded area in soft light. This was not how the Dark Brotherhood generally fought but it would have to do this time. The eyes of one of the men drifted open before widening with surprise, "INTRUDERS!" The fools jumped and stumbled, some a bit better than others.

Lucien gave a lingering look of concern to Anriel before going after the men. With ease he dispatched two slower moving Argonians, leaving him to face the Orc. The Khajit and the lead Argonian found their prey in Anriel who was weakened from her previous beatings and being bound in one place for many hours. Moving swiftly she was able to roll and avoid the sword of the Khajit. Standing back she lobbed a fireball on him catching his robes and fur ablaze. Screaming in pain the cat dropped his sword and ran falling to the ground where Anriel was able to finish him with a deft cut to the neck. She squared up with the Argonian and winced as she felt the pain in her abdomen and her leg quickly flare back to life.

"I should've killed you where you stood," She smirked and charged at him, they met blow for blow with daggers. Her spells he avoided with ease as she slowly lost her depth perception thanks to the use of only one eye. Tired and angry Anriel was sloppy in her attacks, the Argonian laughed as he noticed her slowing down. "Too. Easy!" Two blows knocked Lucien's borrowed dagger from her hand.

Across the camp, Lucien buried his blade to the hilt in the orc's heart before pulling it out swiftly and stabbing him in the neck for good measure. Blood flowed freely from the wounds and coated the ground beneath them. The Speaker turned just as the Argonian's dagger swiped across Anriel's side leaving a deep gaping wound. She collapsed to the ground on one knee. "Die!"

"No!"

The assassin moved with speed and precision as he crossed the distance between them and put himself between Anriel and her attacker. His blade quickly came up as he stabbed the lizard in the throat. A strangled gurgle escaped him as the knife was pulled roughly to the side, opening his throat and spilling his life onto Lucien's chest and the ground beneath them.

Throwing the dagger to the ground Lucien turned and dropped to the ground, scooping up the wounded Breton in his arms. She was cold, the wound in her side wide and bleeding heavily, she bore many wounds from the night before. "Anriel," The man whispered as he searched her face for signs of consciousness. The eye that was not swollen blinked several times and half opened as a green eye looked at him through tears. "Sp…Speaker," she rasped, her hands finding their home on the front of his robes. Clenching them between her fingers like a child she smiled at him, her teeth bloody, "You…came," she sighed as her head lolled back and she lost consciousness. Lucien cursed himself, he should have attacked sooner but without her help it would've been too risky. He picked the smaller assassin up and supported her back and legs up. Breathing deeply he took off into a run into the woods where he had Shadowmere waiting. He would need her speed to get somewhere safe and fast. Time was of the essence.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of lavender aroused her as she felt both of her eyes open. Blinking softly she stretched and felt a slight pull in her side causing her to shrink back in pain. She was very naked under a warm blanket, pulling it up she could see she had bandages that covered her midsection. As she looked around her memory began to come back to her. She had been taken captive while foolishly resting unaware near a stream. She had been beaten and was just about to end it when…her eyes widened as she remembered the Speaker coming to her. She thought maybe she had been dreaming that he came and he…. carried her to safety? Her mind grew fuzzy as she lay back on the cot that she rested on. Sighing she heard an unusual sound. Around her another sigh was heard, deeper, and then a rustle of fabric. Perking up she looked down below her on the ground in a pile of blankets was none other than Lucien himself. Sleeping he was sprawled out on the blankets surrounded by books and herbs. Near by there was a campfire where there was something brewing in a pot, lavender could be detected but other herbs as well.

Sitting up carefully Anriel looked over the side of the cot and examined the sleeping man. His face was relaxed, allowing her to truly look at him without the cold, hard expression that she was used to seeing. His lips were slightly parted as he exhaled and groaned a bit in his sleep. His black hair had fallen out of the ponytail and arranged around him almost like a dark halo. He must have been watching her and have fallen asleep. A blush settled on the Breton's cheeks as she watched him quietly. Rolling over to face her he snuggled into the blankets beneath him. "Hnnn." Anriel beamed, she couldn't help it. Even if it were not for her…unhealthy obsession with the Speaker she found it both amusing and endearing that he sleep in such a way. Even though they were assassins they were still human, for the most part, and they did things like other people. Also for the most part. She never would've thought that Lucien Lachance would even sleep let alone like this. "Ahnriele," The man half grumbled in his sleep. The Breton felt her stomach turn and her heart almost stop. There was no way, no way in Oblivion he had said- "Ahnriel," the man let out a yawn and reached up to touch the cot, feeling her hand he grabbed it and squeezed it for a moment. A small smile crossed his face before he let go and rolled onto his other side.

Flushing immediately, Anriel rushed away from the bed back to where she had woken up. Drawing her legs up to herself she watched the sleeping man from across the room. This could not be reality! Her mind was screaming at her. Rolling over onto the floor she snuggled back up into the blankets. He said my name! Blinking the Breton felt a smile split her face, maybe there was some hope after all…


	5. Chapter 5

_The Next Day…_

"What you did was foolish," The Speaker began as Anriel kneeled before him with her head down. "Yes Speaker," She replied as solemnly as she could. She knew if he had not come to her rescue, she would be dead. Her life is purely a product of mercy and chance. Both things the Dark Brotherhood do not believe in. The two stood in the cave they had taken refuge in. Their armor dirty or otherwise ruined they wore common clothing. Lucien opted for a black doublet and slacks while Anriel wore a simple black blouse and pants. It made the severity of the situation almost lessened because they were not quite as formal as they might have been normally.

"Had I not broken the tenants you would not be alive," He spoke firmly without looking at her. "Yes Speaker," She answered without looking at him. There had been no talk of what happened while Lucien took care of her in her wounded state. While she has mostly healed thanks to him and his potions expertise, she was in very real danger of dying.

The Speaker walked around her as he often did but with a different gait. Rather than slow and calculating he walked moderately and with stress in his body. The man walked and stopped in front of her. His black boots and pants were visible in her line of sight. "Look at me," he commanded, the silence of the room was deafening. He had never truly made such a request before though he never admonished her for looking at him in past although it is typically forbidden.

Anriel breathed shakily and looked up at him, her green eyes dark and serious. The man looked down at her, his face tired. His hair rested on his shoulders untied. His eyes the dark grey of the sea after a storm, they peered down and burrowed deep into her. "Speak." He commanded, "Speaker I-" "Tell me why," Pausing she never broke her line of vision, green and grey battled between them.

"Why….?" She asked with a pause as his eyes darkened further and his eyebrows knitted together. "What were you doing to be so distracted? I expect better of you,"

The truth stung. It was true that while she was supposed to be the best of his family she had failed him in ways that others had not. "Speaker I-I was distracted."

"With" his voice was firm as he stared down at her unblinking. "There is someone," Her voice trailed and wavered as she shrunk back away from his gaze. Still holding contact she quivered with nervousness.

Lucien blinked and nodded, "I see," Drawing a knife he moved closer to the Breton and placed the blade against her throat. The blade bit softly into her sensitive skin, it should have scared her. Lucien did not show mercy. It was not in his nature. Anriel had heard stories of the man. He was Speaker for a reason, chosen by the Night Mother herself.

Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, fear wound tight in her stomach and made her dizzy, "Who." The deep baritone commanded as her eyes opened wide. She dared not move as the blade drew a soft line of blood on her neck. "Sir I-"

"WHO!?" His voice echoed loudly in the stone chamber around them. Causing Anriel to flinch back away from him. She shivered as the blade dug a bit deeper into her flesh causing a small flow of blood to run down her neck and down the front of her shirt. Silence permeated the space and lasted for what felt like a lifetime. Raising his eyebrows the man waited a moment longer until Anriel finally heaved a heavy sigh and spoke. "Speaker, in that moment I was thinking of….you." The hand that held the knife wavered a moment. Grey eyes scanned the woman's face for any sense of betrayal or untruth. Lowering the blade he stared almost straight through her as she kneeled before him.

Starry emeralds dared to peer up at the man as he gazed down at her with dim grey eyes. The man huffed, "I see." Anriel opened her mouth to speak, afraid that he would now punish her for her transgression. Surely it was not uncommon for people in the Dark Brotherhood to find solstice in one another. Still, he was Speaker and she was….well nothing. "Speaker I- ah!" Lucien's free hand swiftly reached around to the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of her free-hanging sandy hair. It felt like warm silk in his hands as he used the leverage to raise her to her feet. Eyes wide Anriel did not struggle as she accepted what ever the man intended to do. This was it, the end. The Speaker's eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. Under his gaze the assassin squirmed, the fist in her hair tightened causing her head to lean back ever further.

"Truly of me?" Breaking the silence the man asked, his breath warm against her face as she leaned pliantly into his grip. Swallowing hard the Breton gasped at the pressure on her scalp, "Y-y-es, Speaker," He examined her just a moment more before bringing her face to his and crashing their mouths together. It was not a heated kiss but forceful. Their mouths closed he held them there feeling the pulse of her heartbeat through the soft, velvet feeling of her lips.

Internally Anriel felt heavy as if she were dreaming. Such a thing could not be happening to her. She felt the hand in her hair release it's grip before coming down to caress the back of her neck softly. "Mmmm," She whimpered against his touch. Their bodies pressed close together through their clothes. Underneath the soft cloth of his doublet, she could feel the firmness of his muscles as his chest rose and fell with his breath. The slightest touch of a tongue could be felt along the line of her mouth, she opened to receive it.

Their tongues teased one another, back and forth like a never-ending dance. The feeling of his lips caressing hers set her soul on fire. Never could she have imagined something so exquisite, let alone with Lucien. The hand on her neck served to hold her head up while they kissed, his other hand that had held the knife released the metal to the floor with a clang. Reaching up that hand found the small of her back and pressed her further against him. She arched into his touch, her hands resting on the front of his chest and then sliding around his torso to explore his back. She clung to him helpless while they struggled to breathe, not daring to separate from one another.

Pulling back, Lucien bit down softly on her bottom lip eliciting an unbridled moan. Making a noise of contentment he opened his eyes and looked her over. Breathing heavily Anriel turned hazy eyes to look up at him. Her lips were swollen as her tongue darted out to lick them before disappearing. Her hair was tousled and in disarray framing her flushed face. Her eyes drew him in, greener than the evergreen forests surrounding the northern landscape of Tamriel they had taken on a certain darkness. Her pupils were wide, almost negating the color all together. Turning his gaze downward he eyed her neck where he had earlier made the small wound with the knife. Using his hand to gently guide her neck to the side he bent to kiss and lick away the slowly coagulating blood there.

Anriel shuddered when she felt the first flick of his tongue against her heated and pained flesh. Her hands drifted from his back to find their home in his thick black hair. The silken strands fell through her fingers like fresh spring water as she inclined her head back.

Lucien bit the muscle where her neck and shoulder met softly, his hands daring to seek the soft skin beneath her clothes. Easing the back of her blouse out of his way the assassin ran his hand across the soft, supple skin on her lower back. Moving forward he gripped her hips between his index finger and thumb, rubbing them with gentle force.

Anriel moaned at the pressure, her hands seeking to pull the doublet up so she could caress the hard muscles underneath. His skin was hot to the touch, and his muscles moved beneath the skin as her fingers caressed them lightly.

"Want you." The Breton whispered, emboldened by their current state. The man above her still for a moment as she continues to touch him, her hands coming to rest on the waist of his pants. She leaned into his ear and breathed in the earthiness of his scent. "Always wanted you."

"Yes." He groaned, pulling her hips to his so she could feel what she has done to him, his hard length straining against the slacks. She breathed in a shaky breath as she felt him against her hip. Warmth pooled in her groin as she could feel her own answering desire. Pulling the strings of his slacks she loosened them, making eye contact with the man above her she pulled him free of his confinement.

Despite himself, Lucien allowed his mouth to fall open, a needy groan left his throat before he could temper himself. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman and so long since he'd wanted his Silencer in this way. Her green eyes bore into him, a hint of playfulness in them as she stroked his length. He broke eye contact with her to look down at her hand on him. Those same hands that had wrenched the life from hundreds, those same hands that held powerful magica, she could destroy him if she wished. Yet, here she was, tugging and twisting on his cock and wringing noises from him he did not even believe were possible.

"Touch me." She purred, bringing him back to himself. A smirk played on his lips as he grabbed the waistband of her slacks, ripping the strings to open them. She gasped as she felt him shove his hand inside them to find her sopping wet within them. The squelch that resulted as he found the sensitive nub between her legs nearly caused her to lose footing as her knees weakened.

"Perfect." His fingers alternated between slowly drawing circles around her clit and teasing her entrance, reducing her to a panting mess that clung to him. Rolling his hips against her thigh he rubbed his hard cock against her as he teased her with his hand. Leaning against the wall, Anriel whimpered as her body shaking with need.

"Speaker, please," She begged between pants. A shiver crawled down Lucien's spine at the formality. Mouthing her neck, he bit and sucked at her neck. Her hand rubbed against him desperately.

"Please," She groaned as she gripped him through his slacks, eliciting a growl. "I can't wait anymore. I've waited so long."

"Mmm, then I shall not leave you waiting any longer, my loyal Silencer," he growled into her ear.

Quickly they undressed a slew of clothing flying across the cold room and landing amongst the dust and dirt of the cave floor. Anriel grabbed the Speaker's hand, drawing him down onto the furs that were lain on the floor from the previous evening. On her back, she laid down, her legs spread open to him. She would not normally be so forward but, she had wanted this for so long, something she never thought possible, and she was not willing to wait any longer if it was not necessary.

Lucien positioned himself between the Breton's legs, marveling at her pale beauty. Her body was flushed with want, her hands resting patiently on her chest as she looked up at him with wide dark eyes. He swallowed hard, hand coming to rest on her thigh, stroking lightly up and down. At that moment he marveled at her as she watched him, breath shallow in anticipation. Her golden hair formed a halo around her head, making her look all the more ethereal to him at the moment. As Lucien's hand brushed against the joint of her leg and her pelvis she shivered, her hand finding his and pulling him forward to be flush with her body. They lay chest to chest, stomach to stomach, their fingers intertwining together.

Anriel blinked and smiled up at the Imperial above her; licking her lip she leaned up and boldly pressed their lips together once again.

"Lucien," she breathed his name softly against his lips when they parted. The man shuddered at the sound. He could feel the heat pulling deep in his belly, he wanted, needed, as he had never before.

"Anriel," he groaned as he positioned himself gently against the warm opening of her body. The woman's breath hitched as she felt him every so slowly press his length into her. She could feel every searing hot inch of flesh enter her body until he was pressed inside her fully.

Bodies quivered, soft legs wrapped tightly around a slim waist, breaths heavy as the lovers slid sweaty against one another. Their pace was slow, torturous, yet still filled with as much desire as when they had first come together only moments ago. Nails bit into Lucien's back as he pushed his cock into the tight warmth of the woman below him. Anriel gasped his name, her body tightening against and around him.

"Ah, Lucien! I-I-" She gasped, he groaned in response, quickening the pace of his thrusts. Clinging to him she cried out with each forward snap of his hips into her. She could feel the waves of pleasure starting to crash over her. Arching her back, her hips undulated of their own accord. Rising to meet his with a sense of severe urgency.

The force of her body pulling his into her as her orgasm crushed her. Above her Lucien's voice met hers as he moaned through his release, milking his orgasm until they both lay sated and gasping against one another.

The post-coital haze washed over them as he pulled his softening member from her body. Rolling over, Lucien pulled Anriel with him into an embrace facing him as they lay down. The Brenton placed a hand on the Imperial's chest, her fingers spreading over his heart.

"That was…" She began softly, biting her lip with a small smile. The man chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Indeed." Anriel snuggled closer to him and intertwined their legs together.

"My Speaker, may I make a request?" Lucien raised an eyebrow and pulled back to look at her.

"Anything, my Silencer."

"I humbly request, to never be parted from you. To always be by your side, as your blade. I wish to serve you until I leave this world and join Sithis in the Void." Anriel flushed as she looked up to meet his eyes. "What I mean to say, my Lord, is that I…I love you. I am in love with you, and I always have been, since the day you asked me to serve you. I have wanted nothing more than this. So plea-" Lucien captured her lips in a gentle kiss, biting her lip softly before massaging her tongue with his own.

"My love, I would not have it any other way." He whispered softly against her lips before returning to her with revived vigor. Anriel wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her impossibly closer to him.

 _Until the very end…_


End file.
